1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for suspending bed clothes and more particularly, to an apparatus including a rectangular cross frame, and support members extending downwardly from four corners of the rectangular cross frame, and a pair of chains connected to the cross frames at one ends thereof, having grasping members at the other ends thereof, a pair of rods which can be put into the bedclothes for being grasped by the grasping members through the bedclothes. The present invention further relates to an apparatus including a plurality of light emitting members disposed in a housing which can be adjusted by means of manual for a sauna, and TV and video cassette sets suspended by the supports for being used by the user on a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of apparatuses for suspending bedclothes are known in the art which include a fixed frame which can be covered by bedclothes. However, it is very difficult to store in a room. Furthermore, the bedclothes may slip from the fixed frame.
In general, few types of apparatuses for suspending bedclothes exhibit satisfactory results. An example of a conventional apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 649,900 to Brennan. An apparatus is disclosed which includes a pointed end of a needle that is drawn through the bedclothes from the inside to the outside thereof and inserted into a receiving socket connected to a suspension arm which is supported by a standard. Since the needle passes through the bedclothes, the bedclothes may be torn by repeatedly using. Furthermore, since the suspension arms are positioned across the bed, the bedclothes may be suspended over the several regions of the human body. That is, the bedclothes cannot be suspended along the human body.